


Respect

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Other, cross faction, respectful rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two enemies share a moment of respect and understanding far away from their respective factions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

They had always had an understanding of sorts. A certain respect for each other, based on their respective abilities and functions within their armies. In another time, under different circumstance, they could have likely been friends—or at least very good acquaintances.

They were, however, enemies and that put them at odds with the respect they had for each other.

It was the Autobot who found the Decepticon bleeding out on the plane of an uncharted, previously unknown world, though neither of them had any doubts that the outcome would be the same if the Autobot had been the injured party. Jazz hadn’t known how the Decepticon had accumulated his damage and Soundwave had been too injured to tell him.

He had, to his credit, tried to shove the Autobot away when Jazz began basic field repairs.

Jazz took a moment to restrain the tentacles flailing at him. “Stop. Just let me take care of the worst of it. We both know Megatron won’t leave you behind if you still function.”

Soundwave relaxed a bit at the other mech’s words. Jazz’s words implied that he wouldn’t be taken prisoner by the Autobots.

“Besides, you make my job interesting,” the Autobot added, humor clear in his voice. “Wouldn’t be nearly as much fun without you.”

Nor would Soundwave’s without Jazz.


End file.
